


Somebody Sweet To Talk To

by javajunkie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie
Summary: Betty and Jughead meet when they literally collide at their college dining hall.   Bughead College AU





	1. Chapter 1

             It was her first day of college classes, and Betty felt her nerves rattle uncomfortably in her chest.  She didn’t quite know why she was so nervous.  She always excelled in academics, and as a born-and-raised-planner, she was well equipped for her first day.  She drafted a color coded schedule with all of her classes and estimated travel time, which she confirmed with no less than three test runs to each of the classes.  Sure, the time could vary slightly depending on foot traffic, but she worked in a ten minute window for any such deviations.  She did all of her reading for the entire week, as well as mapping out her study plan for any additional necessary work.  She was more than prepared for whatever the day threw at her.

            That morning, she woke up early to ensure that she would have enough time for a solid breakfast. She knew from dinner the night before that the cafeteria was somewhat overwhelming – in the best way possible – and she wanted to allow herself ample time to peruse the options and settle on the perfect start to her day. She took in the pastries, her stomach rumbling in delight, but she knew better than to start her day off with empty carbs.  She wandered over to the oatmeal station and made herself a heaping bowl with almonds and brown sugar before grabbing a banana from the fruit stand and beginning to head toward the seats.  However, at the last moment her memory stuck on one particularly alluring cheese Danish she saw, and she decided that she would give herself a small treat. Unfortunately, as she quickly turned back, she did not notice the boy standing behind her.          

            They collided messily, both trays crashing to the floor.  Her oatmeal bowl splintered into pieces, some still clumsily glued together by the sticky oatmeal.   His plate of eggs and bacon did not crack, but the contents covered the floor like a breakfast themed Jackson Pollack.  Betty tried ineffectively to pick up bits of oatmeal with her fingers and stammered, “I am so sorry.  I was going back for a Danish, and I didn’t look to see if anyone was behind me.”

            “I don’t blame you – those Danishes are delicious.”  As if to prove the point, he picked up his own Danish casualty, plopping it back onto his tray.  Betty could see a strand of hair stuck to the side. 

            “I’m so embarrassed.”

            “It happens,” he returned easily.  Somehow, he really did not seem fazed by his entire breakfast ending up on the floor.  Betty felt like she was going to vomit. 

            “Let me buy you your breakfast,” she said quickly.  “I-“ she realized that she still had her bag in her dorm room, “-don’t have my wallet now, but I can get it.”  She stood up suddenly.  “I’ll just go and get it now and-“

            “You do realize that we paid when we swiped into here, right?”

            Betty looked down at him.  “Oh, right.”

            She watched him scoop the last bit of eggs onto his tray and then he miraculously started in on her mess, remarking, “This makes me never want to eat oatmeal again.”

             “You really don’t have to clean that up.”

            “Can you get me a napkin?  I think it’d be easier that way.”

            She hesitated for a moment before darting over to the counter and grabbing a fistful of napkins.  When she returned he reached up and took a napkin from her.  She crouched down next to him, and they silently cleaned up the oatmeal.

            “I think this is about as good as we’re going to get it,” he said.  He grinned over at her and raised a hand for a high-five. “Team work, yeah?”

            She smiled a bit and clapped her hand against his.  A moment later, one of the cafeteria workers came over and said, “Don’t worry about the rest.  We’ll clean it up.”

            Betty wiped her hands on her jeans, glancing over at the boy.  He looked down at his watch and said, “Shit.  I have class in ten minutes.”  Betty thought of all the food he had piled on his plate, and he read her expression and said, “I’m a remarkably fast eater.  Anyway, it was nice bumping into you.  I’ll see you around.”

            Betty watched him walk out of the cafeteria.  He grabbed an apple on his way out, stuffing it into the pocket of his grey hoodie. 

            “Are you going to move?”  Someone said irritably behind her.

            Betty jumped, and made her way back to the oatmeal.

 

* * *

 

 

            After a morning of classes, and an uneventful lunch, Betty walked over to Dunford Hall for her only afternoon class.  English literature.  She settled into a seat in the third row of the classroom.  It was the perfect location to allow full engagement with the professor without being aggressively close.  She pulled out her laptop and was opening up a fresh document when someone sat next to her.  She didn’t look over, distracted by a sudden icon for updates that popped up on her screen (didn’t she just do updates yesterday?), when the person beside her said, “I know you.”

            She looked over, eyes widening slightly when she found the guy from the cafeteria next to her. 

            “Hi.”

            “I’m Jughead.”

            “Betty.  It’s nice to meet you.  Again.”

            “Yeah, I prefer it without an entire meal on the floor.”

            Betty laughed.  “Me too.”

            He pulled out the books for their class and a worn notebook.  He flipped through several used pages before landing on a blank one.  It occurred to her that he was potentially using one notebook for all of his classes, and was mildly horrified.

            “Did you ever end up getting your Danish?”

            Betty winced slightly and said, “Is it bad if I tell you no?”

            “What?” he returned with mocked outrage.

            “I sort of felt like it was bad luck after what happened.  I’m superstitious with stuff like that, and I was nervous about the first day of classes-“

            “Hey, it’s okay, I was just giving you a tough time,” he said gently.

            “Oh, right.”  Betty smiled sheepishly.  “I swear, I’m usually not this skittish.  Just first day jitters.”

            “I get that.”

            “Really?”  Betty said with disbelief.  “Because you seem unbelievably calm.”

            “I tend to internalize emotions,” Jughead said.  “You know, really let them fester.  It causes a lot of heartburn.” 

            Betty smirked.  “That sounds awful.”

            “Yeah, your way is _way_ better.”

            “Well, thank you.”

            “So, I looked this guy up on Rate My Professor, and it sounds like he may be sort of weird.”

            Betty shook her head and said, “I never believe what they put on Rate My Professor.”

            “Why not?”

            “How you react to someone is so subjective,” she said.  “You could meet me and think I’m great –“

            “I wouldn’t say great yet, seeing that we just met, but I would be comfortable with a solid okay.”

            She grinned.  “But, someone else could meet me and not stand me.  It’s all subjective.”

            “Well, I for one am hoping that he is weird,” Jughead said.  “That makes things interesting.”

            Twenty minutes later, they were in the midst of their first class discussion. Instead of asking any analytical questions about the works, the professor asked each of them to describe how the works made them feel using only shapes.  Betty leaned in toward Jughead and whispered, “I think Rate My Professor may have been right.”

 

* * *

 

 

            “He uses _one_ notebook for all of his classes.  How insane is that?  He doesn’t even use any sort of divider!  I personally would have used a post-it note or something to mark off sections.  Actually, who are we kidding, if I were hand-writing notes I would have a different notebook for each class.  What if you write more than what fits in the section? But-“

            “Betty, if I hear one more sentence about notebooks I am going to fling myself out of this window,” Betty’s roommate said, pointing a manicured finger toward their dorm room window.

            “Sorry, Veronica.”  She paused and then enthused, “It’s just sort of mind boggling, you know?  One notebook!”

            “What’s this guy’s name again?”

            “Jughead,” Betty said.  She had her laptop on her lap, and casually scrolled through her Facebook as she said, “He’s really cool.  You should meet him.  I think you’d get along.  Maybe we can invite him to that movie night we were talking about.”

            “Aren’t we inviting the entire floor, comprised of _many_ women looking for that first college hook-up?”  

            “What are you hedging at?”

            Veronica raised an eyebrow and Betty immediately said, “Come on, it’s not like that. We’re just friends.  Besides, we literally just met.”

            “Reggie and I knew the moment we met.”

            Betty rolled her eyes.  “Yes, I know about your fairy tale romance of getting drunk together at your cousin Nathan’s Fourth of July party.”

            Veronica sighed wistfully and said, “It was the best night of my life.  Anyway, not all romances take ten years of build-up.”

            “If you’re talking about Archie and me-“

            “Oh, how funny that you finally bring him up,” Veronica pointed out.  “Shouldn’t your boyfriend since Freshman year of high school be your main reason for not being into this new guy?”

            Betty sputtered for a moment, thinking to herself that Veronica actually made a good point, before blurting out, “It was implied!”

            “Isn’t college the time when you shed dead weight like Andrews?”  Veronica said. 

            “You know, I really admire your ability to hide your true feelings.”

            “He’s awful and you know it.  How many times does he need to disappoint you before you finally realize that you deserve better?”

            “He is not awful,” Betty said defensively.  “Sure, he’s made some not great choices, but he’s better now.”

            “He got drunk at Prom and _literally_ forgot you at the venue.”

            “He apologized for that,” Betty said.  Her hand flew to the heart pendant around her neck.  He brought it the next day, begging her to forgive him for being such an idiot.  She had been hurt, but he seemed so contrite, standing there before her with the jewelry box and bouquet of flowers.

            “All I’m saying is that you deserve better.  I just wish you could see that.”

 

* * *

 

 

            Two days later, Betty walked into her English literature class and saw that Jughead was already at his seat.  She watched him reach down and pick up a plastic bag, carefully sliding out a cheese Danish and placing it with a napkin on her desk.  She smiled slightly and walked over.

            “What is this?” she asked, pointing at the pastry.

            “I was concerned that your superstitions may keep you from Danishes for good,” he said.  “Which made me really sad.  So, I thought up a loop hole.  If I bring you a Danish, it’s really not the same thing as you getting one for yourself, right?”

            Betty sat down, pulling her laptop out of her bag.  “No, it is not.”    

            “So, there’s your loop hole Danish.”

            “I wonder if they taste better this way?”  Betty returned lightly.

            “You know, I bet it does.  Why don’t you report back?”

            Betty laughed.  “I will.” 

            She took a small bite of the Danish, and feigned determined concentration as she chewed and swallowed.  Jughead expectantly asked, “Well?”

            “Loop hole Danishes are totally better.  Thank you for bringing me one.”

            “It was really all in service of the Danishes.  They deserve to be appreciated and enjoyed.”

            “So, my roommate and I are having some people over tonight to watch a movie if you’re interested,” Betty asked tentatively.

            “Oh, really?”

            She nodded.  “Yeah. It won’t be a huge thing.  Just a few people, but if you’re free-“

            “I’m free,” Jughead said.  “Thanks for the invite.”

            “You’re welcome.”

            A comfortable silence fell between them, which grew uncomfortable for one of the parties as she stared at the loop hole Danish in front of her.  Sure, it could be a friendly gesture.  It probably was.  But, there could be more to it.  Just to be safe, she took a deep breath and said, “I promise we won’t pick a chick flick.  I know my boyfriend always gets annoyed with me when I do that.”

            Betty tried not to read into the way his fingers, which were tapping against his desk, stilled before he said, “I actually don’t mind chick flicks.  I think a lot of them are underrated.”  

            “Oh, good,” she said.  “So, um, seven o’clock?”

            “Sounds good.”

            They didn’t say anything else for the rest of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty sat cross-legged on her bed, laptop propped on her legs as her Facetime call rang loudly on the screen.  A few moments later, Archie’s face appeared.  His eyes glassy.  Grin slack.

            “Hey babe,” he slurred.

            “I see you’re enjoying your Friday night,” she said.

            Someone spoke loudly behind Archie, and he looked back and yelled, “Pipe down, man!  I’m talking to my woman!”

            Betty winced slightly and said, “Do you want me to call back later?”

            “No, no, I want to talk to you.  We’re just celebrating a buddy’s birthday” Archie said, turning back to the camera.  His eyes focused on her and he mumbled, “I miss you, Betts.  I miss smelling you.  And kissing you.  And-“

            “Okay, I think I get the general idea,” Betty interrupted, cheeks flushing.  She leaned in and loudly whispered, “You have people with you, Archie.” 

            He leaned in, too, and said, “I don’t care.”

            Betty grinned.  “So, how is musical school.  Are you famous yet?”

            Archie raked his fingers through his bright red hair and cockily returned, “I’m already famous, babe.  You know that.”

            Betty tilted her head to the side and said, “I don’t think playing one open mic in Riverdale amounts to fame, but sure.”

            Veronica walked into their room and asked, “Who are you talking to?”

            “It’s Archie,” Betty said.  “You want to say hi?”

            Veronica nodded, “Sure.”  When the laptop was turned to her, she sharply said, “Hey Archie. Bite me.”

            “Hello to you, too, Ronnie.”

            “Nice slurred words,” she retorted.  “Hey, B, we have to get ready for this movie night.”

            Betty shot her a look before turning her attention back to Archie.  “I’m sorry, I really do need to get going.  Same time tomorrow?”

            “Yeah.  Love you.”

            Betty felt Veronica’s pointed gaze as he returned, “Love you, too.”  She hung up the phone and directed toward Veronica, “I thought you said you were going to try to be nice.”

            “I did try.  It didn’t work.”

            “You call that trying?”

            “How is he already drunk, anyway?  It’s not even eight o’clock.”

            “He’s at a birthday party,” Betty said with a shrug.

            “You excuse way too much of his behavior,” Veronica said.  “But, enough about him.  We need to make this dorm room presentable for guests.”  She planted her hands on her hips and looked around.  There were heaps of clothes everywhere.  Accessories strewn on numerous surfaces, hobnobbing with candy wrappers and random makeup tubes.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to get to a place where my room is clean enough for unannounced guests.  I am not at that place yet.”

            Betty nodded slowly.  “We can do it.  Teamwork, yeah?”

            There was a knock on the door and both girls looked back at it in surprise. 

“You don’t think it’s someone for the movie night, right? We’re too young to be early.”

Betty considered this for a moment and loudly said, “Who is it?”

“It’s Jughead.”

“Shit,” Veronica said, just loud enough for Jughead to hear.

“Uh, I can come back?”

Veronica shooed Betty over to the door, and she quickly opened it and slipped outside, closing the door and its messy contents behind her. She held the doorknob tightly as she said, “You’re early!”

“I thought it started at seven thirty.”

“Nope, eight o’clock.”  She glanced down at the tinfoil covered plate he was holding. “Did you buy snacks?”

“Well, it depends on how you define buy,” he said. “I stole them from the cafeteria.”

“Technically you pay when you swipe in, so I think you can still say you bought it.”

Jughead nodded appreciatively.  “I like your logic.  So, um, are we just going to stand out here?”

“We are making our room guest appropriate.”

He raised his eyebrows.  “We’ve only been here for one week.  How bad can it be?”

“You’d be surprised.”

He laughed.  “I promise I won’t judge.  I can even help.  I’m a remarkably good tidy-er.”

Betty tried not to laugh, but was unsuccessful, her held in laughter culminating in a rather inelegant snort.  Jughead bowled right over her reaction and said, “Come on, we’re friends, right?”

“Yes.”

“Friends accept you just the way you are.  Messy dorm rooms, included.”

“You make a convincing argument,” Betty said.  She hesitated for a moment and then turned the door knob behind her.  “Please do not judge me for anything my roommate says.”

“Now I’m intrigued.”

They walked in just as Veronica was fishing out a bra from the space between her bed and the wall.  She brandished it with a flourish, triumph evident on her face, only to quickly stuff it back between the bed and wall when she saw Jughead. 

“Hi,” she said.  “I’m Veronica.  Welcome to our home.”

“I’m Jughead.  Nice to meet you.”

Veronica stood up from the bed, nudging a stack of books under bed with the edge of her foot.  “I’ve heard so much about you from Betty.”

Jughead looked over at Betty with amusement as she said, “Just the normal amount, actually.  Not, you know, a creepy amount.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you, too,” Jughead said.  “It’s nice to finally meet.  So, I have offered myself up to help clean.  What can I do?”

Veronica appraised him for a moment and then told Betty, “I like him.”

Jughead smiled slightly and said, “Thank you?”

“You’re welcome.”

The three of them set to work on tidying up the rest of the dorm room.  Despite the small space, Betty and Veronica had accumulated a significant amount of clutter.  However, Jughead proved to be an effective tidy-er, and they had the dorm room in a guest-state in less than ten minutes.  Betty sat down on the edge of her bed, breathing heavily. 

“Cleaning is hard work.”

“You can say that again,” Veronica said, from her spread-eagle position on the floor.  She turned her head to the side and remarked, “We really should vacuum next time.  Hey, Jughead, what is your stance on vacuuming?”

“We are not having my friend vacuum our dorm room,” Betty said.

* * *

             People began to trickle in a few minutes after eight. Soon, the room was pretty packed, people sitting on the floor and on the beds.  Veronica staked her claim on her bed, happily beckoning Reggie over to join her when he arrived.  Betty, however, thought that she should not take one of the comfier spots as the hostess. That just seemed poor form. Instead she settled in a spot on the floor against her dresser. 

            “Alright, so we are between _When Harry Met Sally…_ and _The Proposal_ ,” Jughead said, holding up the two DVDs.  Somehow, he became appointed the official handler of the DVD player.

            “I think there is one obvious choice here, guys” Reggie said.  “Sandra Bullock or bust.”

            Veronica beamed up at him and murmured, “You have never been more attractive.”

            “Anyone else?”  Jughead asked.  When there was no answer he said, “ _The Proposal_ it is.”

            After popping in the DVD, he went over and sat next to Betty.  She scooted over to make room, but they were still close, his leg pressed against hers. 

            “Sorry, it’s a little tight in here,” she said.

            “You guys should try to be less popular.”

* * *

 

            About halfway through the movie, Betty felt her eyelids grow heavy.  She stifled a yawn against her wrist, and Jughead whispered, “You’re tired already? It’s not even ten o’clock.”

            “No mocking.”

            “I’m not mocking.  I’m stating a fact.  You’re clearly getting old.  That’s another fact.”

            She laughed, knocking her knee against his.  “Be nice.”

            “Hey, I’m getting old, too.  I had dinner at five o’clock today.”

            “My goodness.  You’re practically geriatric.”

            They turned their attention back to the television, Betty forcing herself not to look over at him.  Still, she sensed every little movement.  The catch of his breath at a funny line.  The way he leaned forward when he was really invested in a scene.  From the corner of her eye, she watched him more than the actual movie.  But then he caught her looking, and she turned on mental blinders. 

Without the distraction, the day caught up to her again and eventually her eyes drifted shut, breath evening out until it came and went in equal measure.  Veronica watched her from across the room, taking particular interest when her friend’s head slid down onto Jughead’s shoulder.  The latter looked down at Betty for a moment before smiling softly and looking back at the television.  Veronica leaned in toward Reggie and said, “Look at Betty.”

Reggie looked over at Betty.  “Who is that with her again?”

“I think he might be the person to finally get rid of Archie Andrews.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple chapters! Let me know if you would like to see more!!


End file.
